The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Delphinium plant botanically known as Delphinium elatum and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Tessa’. The new Delphinium cultivar is a naturally-occurring whole plant mutation. The new cultivar was discovered and selected as a single plant within a population of Delphinium elatum plants during 2005 in an outdoor nursery location in Abbenes, The Netherlands.
Asexual reproduction of the new Delphinium by vegetative cuttings and divisions in a controlled environment in Abbenes, The Netherlands since 2006, has shown that the unique features of the Delphinium are stable and have reproduced true-to-type in successive generations.